Centerfield
by KitsuShel
Summary: My entry in TwiNetwork's First Iron Pen Challenge. A loving moment between husband & wife.


This was my entry in TwiNetwork's Iron Pen Challenge. You were given 30 minutes (technically 45) plus a secret ingredient in order to write a OneShot. The secret phrase we had to use was: "The bases are loaded."

I had some ideas pre-planned going into the challenge, but neither of them were usable with the phrase so this was completely, 100% made up on the fly. I think it turned out pretty well, considering!

* * *

**"Centerfield"**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_Got a beat-up glove, a homemade bat, and brand-new pair of shoes;_  
_You know I think it's time to give this game a ride._  
_Just to hit the ball and touch 'em all - a moment in the sun;_  
_(pop) It's gone and you can tell that one goodbye!_**  
**  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

"The bases are loaded, top of the ninth. With two outs and the World Series on the line, Cullen comes up to bat," his voice whispers against my belly in the middle of the night. "The first pitch is low - ball one. Next up is a swing and miss. Cullen takes a step back and wipes the sweat from his forehead. His team is down by two and everything rests on his shoulders. He steps back into the batter's box and readies his stance. Another swing and a miss. The crowd is on their feet, screaming and cheering, hoping that the home town hero will bring them championship."

I have to bite my lip to keep from giggling. It's the quiet moments like this, when we're laying in bed and dreaming of our son's future, where my love for Edward soars into the atmosphere. This pregnancy has been long and difficult and I'm ready to meet my child. And see my feet again. His lips inch closer, brushing against my skin occasionally and his words get louder with excitement.

"The pitcher shakes his head at the next two pitches. Knowing that the bases are loaded makes his next pitch choice crucial. He winds up and lets the ball fly. *crack* Cullen feels the moment his bat connects with the ball. He knows that it's out of the park and he lets his bat drop to the dirt, his eyes watching the ball soar through the air. There's a fraction of a minute where the sound in the stadium is eerily quiet, then everything explodes with shouts of joy!"

A giggle slips through my lips and he looks up into my face. A sexy smirk plays across his lips.

"Is there something amusing about chatting with my son, Bella?" he asks jokingly.

I shake my head and sigh, fluffing the pillow behind my head. "No, love. I think it's incredibly adorable."

He sweetly kisses my belly, before gently easing his way up my body, caressing my skin with his lips. By the time he reaches my mouth, my blood is on fire and singing his name. I reach around and sink my fingers into his silky copper hair, tugging it slightly and my lips attack his. His hands cup my bottom and pull me flush against his erection, causing me to groan. I let go of his hair to pull his shirt over his head and he chuckles.

"Eager are we, my wife? I wanted to round a few bases of my own."

I growl as I fling the shirt across the room. "Edward, the bases are loaded already. Don't tease me."

Within a few moments, we're sweating and grunting, curses flying as we reach our release. In the dark a little while later, the only sounds are our hearts beating in time. I rest my head against his chest and sigh, snuggling up to his warmth as I fall asleep. Not long later, I'm woken by a sharp pain in my back. I look over at the clock quickly and watch it intently as I wait. Fifteen minutes later, the pain comes again and I know it's time.

"Edward," I whisper, shaking my sleeping husband. He grunts and turns away. Rolling my eyes, I shove his gently and shout his name. He rolls over quickly, his eyes a mixture of sleep and concern.

"Baby? What's wrong?" he murmurs, reaching out to touch my face.

I give him a watery smile and shake my head. "Nothing's wrong, but I think our future centerfielder is on his way."

His face lights up in excitement and he leaps out of bed, gathering his clothes along the way. He's half-way out the door before he turns back and grins at me.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's get a move on, woman!"

Smiling, I hold out my hands and he dutifully walks back to help me up.

"I love you, Edward."

He kisses my forehead lightly. "I love you too, baby. Now, let's go meet our son."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**AN**: Song used: _Centerfield_ by John Fogerty


End file.
